i'll try to be just some guy you're getting on
by deadlyxTRENDS
Summary: ..but, basically, we're both in love with you. - - -kairiku/sokai.


INSPIRED BY THE SONG _DOG-EARED PAGE_ BY **THE MATCHES**.  
it's supposed to be, like, sora loves kairi and riku loves kairi and kairi loves riku but not as much as she loves sora.

* * *

Kairi's off at college. It's where she always wanted to go. Ivy League something-or-other, probably, but he made a point of forgetting soon after he was told. That was the kind of thing he didn't need to remember. That was the kind of thing he wrote down in his mind, stored in the compartment labeled "Details of Loneliness". And it was the kind of thing that needed to stay there. 

And Sora, not nearly as smart as his girlfriend, is attending the local community college. He never really made the grade for the awesome schools, but he knows he's got to start somewhere if he wants to get anywhere in life. With Kairi's help, he's been getting better and better, and that last term paper he turned in was most certainly his best yet. She'd only had to help him a little.

Riku… well, he's never going anywhere. It took every last ounce of self-discipline just to earn his highschool diploma. He's never been stupid, but he would have rather been smoking pot in someone's basement, honestly. He knows his life is fucked to hell, but he just doesn't have the drive, motivation, or incentive to do anything about it. For the time being, he has everything he wants… even if that doesn't constitute as everything he _needs_.

-x-x-x-

_i can't escape these friends i've made since you left town_

A pounding headache and a low groan—

"_Uhhhhhhhhngh_."

Riku opens his eyes, finding that the light above his head is too bright to bear, and promptly shields them with his hand. _Hangover_. And today was supposed to be the day he picked Kairi up from the airport. Fuckity fuck. He braces himself for impending head-explosion and sits up in bed. Only to find that this bed is not his own. Great.

Well, that only makes once this week. Congratulations.

The wooden block letters, decorated with various floral designs, hung on the opposite hot-pink wall (god, is this girl in first grade?) read L E I G H. Who the _fuck_ is Leigh.

Oh well.

Riku picks himself up out of bed, doing his best to ignore the— "Owwwwwwwwww."— throbbing pain in his frontal lobe. He dresses himself, having found his clothes scattered over the floor, amongst what he can only imagine are the clothes of this mysterious Leigh. He hears the familiar (though now ear-splitting) jingle in his pocket and knows his keys are in there. That means he drove himself here. And (seeing as he is not _dead_) that means he was fairly sober at the time and must have come here by choice. A party, maybe?

His best guess is undeniably confirmed when he leaves the bedroom, finding that the rest of the house is completely _trashed_.

Oh, when will he learn to avoid these things?

_they throw redundant parties, where i'm too often found_

-x-x-x-

_and it'll be just like_

Kairi waits, impatiently, for her bag to roll out on the conveyer belt. Baggage claim is her least favorite part of flying. When she finally catches sight of it, the black suitcase with a giant pink K spraypainted on the front, she's got to push past a couple of crying toddlers, some hot guy in a suit, and some slutty-looking blonde chick in the smallest red dress known to mankind. But now she's got her bag and she's ready to leave.

Riku's nowhere to be f— oh. Her phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulls it out and, sure enough, the screen reads 'RIKU, bitch." God, he's such an idiot. She flips the phone open. "Hullo?"

"Shit, Kai, I'm really sorry… I just left. It's a long story, and I don't really remember all of it, but I'm on my way now and I'll be there in, like, two seconds, I promi—"

"Riku," she begins, much more calmly than he expected, "It's okay, alright? My flight was kinda late anyway… I _just_ got in. I'll wait for you by the entrance, okay?"

"Okay."

_you were never gone_

-x-x-x-

_you said the distance would make a difference_

Riku closes the trunk, Kairi's suitcase safely inside. "I'm really really really sorry, Kai," he says, turning to face her. She doesn't say anything, just eliminates the distance between them and draws his face closer and closer to hers, finally smashing the tension by blessing his mouth with a kiss. It felt all poetic like that.

"I missed you, Riku."

"I missed you too." And he kisses her this time.

_but it didn't_

-x-x-x-

_i'm just a dog-eared page you turn back to_

Sora checks the clock for the fifth time in the past five minutes. It's twenty past the time when they were supposed to arrive. Sora doesn't get angry, he gets anxious. He sighs, and reaches for the phone—

There's a knock on the door. Finally.

He drops the phone and hops out of his seat, making for the door faster than you can say "awkward silence". He puts on his best grin and twists the doorknob.

"Sora!" Kairi leaps for him, suffocating him in an embrace.

"Kairi, hey," he replies, face buried in her hair. He tries to play it cool. "How've you been?"

"Okay, I guess," she muses, pulling away. "But Princeton would be so much less sucky if you were there with me." And she kisses him.

Sora concurs with an articulate, "Mmmf."

Riku stands off to the side. Alone again. He pretends that he doesn't notice that, when she looks at Sora, her eyes shine just a little more and her smile is a more believable. It's nothing but a trick of the light. Of course. That's all it is.

He smiles at his former best friend once the mushy-gushy romance has subsided. "Hey, Sora… Long time no see."

_where's the place for me, when were both in love with you?_

* * *

reviews are the shit._  
_


End file.
